


love of my life, don't leave me

by wickedwheeler



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, mike singing to el again because it's my favorite thing ever, mileven is beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwheeler/pseuds/wickedwheeler
Summary: el dumped mike so he does a little something to try and win her back





	love of my life, don't leave me

El couldn't believe that she had done it. She had actually dumped Mike.

Yeah, he lied to her and didn't explain himself when he had the chance, but that doesn't mean she suddenly hated him.

It's the complete opposite actually, which is why the thought of what she had done earlier at the mall hurts her so much.

She's still mad of course, but she doesn't not want to be with him anymore. She likes Mike, _really likes_ Mike and she doesn't want to lose him. She can't lose him.

Truthfully, she didn't want to break up with him. It felt like the right thing to do in the moment, especially with Max by her side, but now she knew that it wasn't right at all.

And it's all she's been able to think about since Max left to go home for the night.

Hopper was out having dinner, leaving El all alone and when she's alone, her thoughts always drift to Mike, which is what led to her current situation of lying on her bed, all sad and mopey.

She wasn't in the mood for doing anything, so staring up at the ceiling seemed like the only way to pass the time. 

And it worked, for so long that El didn't even realize it had grown dark out. She had planned on remaining right where she was for the rest of the night, until she heard the sound of a familiar knock at the front door. It wasn't just any knock, though. It was a special knock, Mike's special knock.

Upon hearing the sudden pounding on the door, she finally left the spot she hadn't moved from in hours, running straight to the front door, her powers unlocking the locks faster than ever before.

"Mike!" She gasped, coming face to face with him as she flung the door open. "What are you doing here?"

"Please don't slam the door in my face, just let me explain okay?" Mike shamelessly begged, although it was definitely not needed. She would never slam the door in his face, especially not now, not when she had been dying to see him again.

Seeing as she hadn't slammed the door in his face or even yelled at him to get out, Mike took that as his sign to say what he needed to say.

"I know you're still mad at me, but I'm not just gonna give up on you. I didn't when you were gone for three hundred and fifty three days and I'm not going to now!" He insisted boldly, while stepping inside, immediately slamming the door behind him.

"I should've explained earlier when I had the chance. I did lie, but I only lied to you because Hopper made me!"

"He made you lie?" The thought of him doing such a thing not making any sense to her.

"Yes! He told me if I didn't stop seeing you, then he'd stop it himself, permanently, so I had to lie about why I couldn't see you today."

"Why would he do that?" She wondered aloud, feeling incredibly hurt that Hopper would want Mike to lie to her. Friends don't lie, so why would he make Mike break such an important rule?

Mike had asked himself this same question, but couldn't find an answer. Being with him clearly made her happy and after everything she had been through, why wouldn't Hopper want El to be happy?

"I really don't know, but I just need you to know that I didn't want to lie to you, I really didn't!" Mike reassured her, hoping that she would understand and could forgive him.

El didn't say anything though, too in shock over learning what Hopper had done. He was supposed to be the one taking care of her, making sure she was safe and happy and he had been. He had done such a wonderful job at doing those things, making her feel as normal as she could possibly feel.

This wasn't like him, though. This wasn't like him at all.

El had only nodded her head in response, so Mike wasn't too sure if he was in the clear just yet.

"Before you say whatever it is you're gonna say, I have one more thing." He frantically declared, needing to do the very thing he came here to do, knowing that if that didn't work, he was really in some deep shit.

"One more thing?" Confusion was all over her face, but that's exactly what he wanted. He wanted to surprise her.

"Yeah, it's time to bring out the big guns!" Mike shouted, his enthusiasm through the roof.

El's confusion, along with the sudden flash of worry, only grew worse with the mention of guns.

"No, no, not actual guns!" Mike rushed to assure her, realizing that she probably had no clue what he meant by that. "It's a phrase, like... you know what, never mind."

Mike gently took her hand in his, pulling her along behind him into her bedroom. He led her over to her bed, gesturing for her to sit down. He then released her hand to retrieve a tape from his pocket, before rushing over to her radio and popping it in.

Music started playing, the tune sounding somewhat familiar, like she had heard it maybe once or twice before.

"Mike, what are you doing?"

Mike didn't answer, only stirring more confusion inside of her. She truly didn't understand how this could possibly be the time to listen to music.

She quickly realized though, that they would not be listening to music. Well, she would be listening.

Mike stood in front of her, looking to be thoroughly preparing himself. And then, as the incredible Freddie Mercury started to sing on tape, Mike did too, his hands dramatically flying up in the air, as they tended to do when he really got into it.

_"Love of my life, you've hurt me"_

"But, I hurt you, so I deserved it." Mike quickly added in between the lyrics of the song, forcing a few giggles out of her.

_"You've broken my heart and now you leave me_

_Love of my life, can't you see?"_

"Mike!" El interrupted, wanting to let him know that she wasn't mad anymore. Clearly he was doing this to earn her forgiveness, but he already had, so why make him go on any longer.

_"Bring it back, bring it back"_

"Okay, Mike! That's enough!" She shouted once more, but it was useless. He might as well have changed his name to Mikey Mercury, because he was completely consumed in that moment.

_"Don't take it away from me"_

"Mike, stop!" This time, El grabbed his hands, much like she had nights ago, catching his attention, but alas, he kept on singing.

She finally decided on using her powers to switch the radio off, thinking that would surely stop him.

"_Because you don't know wha-"_

"What? You don't like it?" Mike teased, a small part of him afraid that she actually didn't like it and was about to snap on him.

"I did like it, a lot actually." She admitted, staring up at him so lovingly that all he wanted to do in the moment was kiss her. 

"Yeah?"

She nodded, reaching out to pull him closer to her. "It was really sweet, Mike."

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked, looking down at her with with fearful eyes.

"No, I'm not mad." She denied with a gentle shake of the head. "I understand why you did it, so I can forgive you."

It wasn't too hard for her to forgive him. He didn't want to lie. Hopper made him do it and if El knew Hopper, which she most definitely did, then she knew he didn't give Mike much of a choice in the matter.

Mike sighed heavily with relief, plopping down on the bed, right next to her.

"Good, because I'm so so sorry. I'll never do it again El, I promise. I don't care what Hopper says." He assured her, sealing the promise by wrapping her up in a tight, loving hug.   


"What exactly does it mean?" El asked, after a moment of their quiet embrace had passed.

Mike gradually pulled away from her, leaving his hands to rest at her sides. "What does what mean?"

"Love of my life?"

"Oh." Mike didn't have to think long or hard on how to answer El's question. All he had to do was describe her. "Well it's like, the person that you love, but you love them so much that you know they're the only one you'll ever love that way, for the rest of your life."

El took a moment to take in the somewhat new information, before she looked over at him, cheeks a faint shade of red. "And I'm the love of your life?"

Mike's face was adorned with an inevitable grin, as he had never been so sure of an answer to a question as he was with this one. "Yeah, you are the love of my life, El."

Hearing Mike say those words with so much certainty gave her a feeling like no other. She felt as if a bomb of sheer happiness had gone off inside of her, suddenly overwhelming her in the best way possible.

El instantly brought her hands up to his face, one on each side as she admired the perfect boy sat inches away from her. Mike stared right back, just as enamored as she was. 

As the seconds passed, the two couldn't seem to fight the powerful pull between them, their lips inching closer and closer. They were so close to falling back into the very thing that made them both feel so good inside, until the moment was so rudely interrupted.

The sound of heavy stomping on the front porch stopped them from making any further movements, the both of them frozen with wide eyes.

"Shit! Hide!" El demanded, her swearing catching him by surprise, but he didn't have the time to tease her about it. "Get under my bed!"

Mike promptly did as told, but had a rather difficult time doing it. The space under her bed was not ideal for someone of his height and he wasn't too sure if he'd be able to get out from under there.

Just in time though, he had tucked his leg under, as Hopper appeared in the doorway of El's bedroom.

El immediately noticed that Hop looked different, his appearance messier than usual. His shirt was now untucked, his hair was sticking out in odd places and his eyes were more red than they normally were.

"You okay?" She asked, while eyeing him worriedly. He really didn't look so good.

"No, no I am not." He practically groaned, rubbing his aching head, before giving her a pained look. "I'm going to sleep, don't wake me unless something terrible has happened or you're in danger."

El didn't ask any questions, though she really wanted to. She just nodded, while briefly smiling at him. "Goodnight."

Hopper mumbled what she assumed was a goodnight, then with a tilt of her head, she closed the door behind him, locking it just as Mike managed to slide out from underneath her bed.

"You do realize that if he catches me in here, he'll murder me."

"I'd like to see him try." El teased, grabbing his hand to pull him back down to sit. They moved to take their usual spots in the middle of her bed, sitting crossed legged in front of each another.

"Well, I wouldn't like to see that, but..." El added, realizing what she said had sounded like something she definitely didn't mean.

Sometimes the things people say in conversations really confuse her.

"You know what I mean."

"It's a phrase." Mike explained for her, grinning softly while doing so. "I got it."

El smiled sweetly, putting the dimples in her cheeks on show, before getting the urge to finish what they had started before. She leaned in, eagerly pressing her lips to his. El could feel Mike's smile against her mouth, resulting in her own to do the same.

The kiss lasted longer than usual, the loss of one another, even if it were only for a day, making their feelings for one another grow stronger.

"Mike..." El whispered against lips, while bringing her hand up to his cheek, her thumb slowly grazing over his soft skin, as she had done many times before. "You're the love of my life, too."


End file.
